


Learn From The Best

by laughingatlemons



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Gen, au where vaatis in team villain in hw please, ghirahim tries to teach vaati to use a sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingatlemons/pseuds/laughingatlemons
Summary: Who better to learn to swordfight from than an actual sword?





	Learn From The Best

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact in this fic ghirahims near 7' and vaatis like 4' nothing. also vaatis like. 12.

Ganondorf would not tolerate a runt of a mage with no physical fighting power on his side for long. To remedy it, he dropped the responsibility of training the kid to his swordmaster lieutenant, who was not incredibly pleased about the situation.

Ghirahim glares at Vaati’s form holding one of his blades without leniency.

“Have you held a sword, ever, in your life?”

“I won a swordfighting tournament. I don’t need technique. My magic is strong enough to handle that on its own.”

“Whatever you say, child. Stand up straighter.” Ghirahim punctuates his statement with a knee to Vaati’s back. Vaati grunts, but does as he’s told. This seems to please Ghirahim a bit. “You won’t be standing straight while fighting, most likely, but it does wonders for self-esteem, does it not? The elegant way you seem to flow with the blade.” His musings only evoke a blank stare from the other. With a sigh, he summons another blade and stands away. “Well, see if you can prove to me this isn’t a lost cause. I’d like to see your instincts with this.”

Ghirahim gestures at Vaati to come at him. Vaati charges and slashes, and Ghirahim easily blocks it and knocks him back. He skids along the ground for a couple yards. When he manages to sit up, he sees Ghirahim inspecting a sizable notch in his sword, sparking with a dark energy, but not that of Ghirahim’s. The demon looks over at Vaati and focuses on the sword still in his hand. He dissipates the notched sword and walks over to help Vaati up.

“I can see how you won the tournament. Smart magic manipulation. You would’ve sliced through ordinary metal and you used it to strengthen your grip. Veeery clever, Vaati. But your actual technique is… beyond pathetic.” Ghirahim also dissipates the sword in Vaati’s hand. The mage sticks his nose up and turns away. With a flourish of his cape, he starts to leave.

“Again, I don’t need technique. Zant’s got nothing of technique, and his magic’s even weaker than mine. I can fare fine on my own.” He’s about to teleport away before Ghirahim appears in front of him and grabs him by the shirt.

“Look. Our master has commanded that I teach you, and I won’t tolerate your snark. Do you want to die at the hand of Ganondorf, or at the hand of that forsaken kid in the green tunic, or will you listen like a good apprentice?” His ear is down and back and the corner of his upper lip twitches into a scowl. Vaati wriggles, trying to get himself down.

“Fine. Let me go.” Ghirahim swings into a more positive expression and drops him. He manages to catch himself with wind before he hit the floor. “Why don’t you teach Zant too? All he does is swing his blades around without any rhythm. Even I can tell that.” The mage sits on a draft of wind and furrows his brows at Ghirahim. He gets a chuckle in response.

“That… that he does. But it’s effective, he puts his weight into it, he’s doing fine enough, I suppose,” The sword spirit’s grimacing. “And he uses his magic well in conjunction with the scimitars. He’s just unpredictable enough to gain the upper hand, and those robes are better protection than they look like. But I can’t say I’m never concerned about his dancing around. He’s going to take his own hand off one of these days. Ganondorf does not seem all too concerned about his performance.” Ghirahim shakes his head. “Never mind Zant.” He summons two swords again, and hands one to Vaati. “Lesson one. Don’t be predictable. Don’t tell me how you’re going to attack with your movements. You’ll be blocked.”

Vaati appraises the blade again as Ghirahim steps back. Ghirahim gestures at him again, he charges again, but he disappears in the middle of it, his black silhouette distorting. Ghirahim turns around before Vaati reappears, now in front of him again, and Ghirahim flings the child away again.

“Smart idea, but I do believe I’m all too familiar with that little trick. Better than before, though.”

Vaati dusts himself off and gets back up, still clutching the blade. He grumbles about being thrown around.

“Try again.”

Vaati gets thrown across the floor about eleven more times before they stop. He whines about the scrapes and bruises on his arms and back, and Ghirahim figures he should relent for now. He hands Vaati a small blue potion.

“Ask Zant about a sword for yourself. You won’t be using mine forever.” He glances off into the distance. “Weren’t you going to practice Twilit magic with him around dusk?” He indicates the sun’s position just a bit above the horizon.

“...Yes. Thanks.” Vaati hurriedly teleports away to go prepare himself for that. Ghirahim decides to walk back to the base.


End file.
